Shadows
by JoJo2604
Summary: Stevie/Smithy/Kerry. Grace/Neil/Andrea. Most probably a one shot to the lyrics Picking up the Pieces. Hope you enjoy.


**Another One shot, I have had this written for months and couldnt decide if i liked it or not, so finally thought I would just pot it and see what you thought. The song is Picking Up The Pieces by Paloma Faith. It the moment I plan for it to be a one shot but depending on reviews I may write a second part to it. Its Smithy/Stevie Neil/Grace with elements of Smithy/Kerry and Neil/Andrea. Hope you enjoy xxx**

* * *

Stevie stood in the door way to the living room she shared with Smithy, two years they had been together and she knew she was still battling for his heart, she was never going to be the one he wanted, they had spent one night together and she had fallen in a massive way for him, he hadnt wanted to get into a relationship but after she had pursued him he had finaly given in and admitted he had feelings for her too, but she was starting to wonder if it was all a waste of time. She moved in and rested down next to him on the sofa "ok?" she asked softly and he nodded slightly, she saw him stuff the photo back into his large brown box, the box she knew was filled with his past and his loves, not many people lost two loves in their lives but she knew which one he was hung up on, which woman was the love of his life and her competition. He smiled "Yeah.. I erm.. I have to pop out" she grabbed his wrist as he rose to his feet "Smithy... are we ok?" he sighed "Just stop fussing Stevie.. we are fine.. just back off". She watched him leave hearing the front door bang shut she sighed. She lifted the lid from the box and sighed as she picked the photo up. With long blonde hair and curvy figure she was a beautiful woman and she could see why Smithy had fallen so head over heels with her, but however nasty she seemed, she hated the fact he had met her first, that he had loved Kerry first. She believed him when he told her he loved her but was that ever gunna be enough, if she couldnt compete with his former love.

_Do you think of her?_

_When you're with me?_

_Repeat the memories you made together Whose face do you see?_

_Do you wish I was a bit more like her?_

_Am I too loud?_

_I play the clown To cover up all these doubts_

_Perfect heart_

_ She's flawless _

_She's the other woman _

_Shining in her splendor_

_ You were lost _

Grace paused outside their bedroom door and stared in at him, Neil Manson was not someone who expressed his emotions easily and she knew he struggled to ever tell anyone how he truely felt about them but it was clear for anyone to see he was still heartbroken. She loved him, with all her heart but Andrea had gone and she smiled as she watched him cry. He could remember it like it was yesterday, the ruble all over the place, Sunhill station in ruins, as he ran all over London trying in vain to trace her, he loved her. After speaking to Smithy at the hospital he had returned to the station, nothing could prepare him for the news he was about to discover. He watched as Gina walked over, he knew Phil Hunter and Gabriel Kent were beside him but he didnt register anything that was said other than Gina confirming that it was Andrea that had been found in the Sunhill fire, how was this happening. He stared at the station as the officers left before he staggered away, his heart had been ripped into shreads, he just couldnt contain his greath as he sobbed outside the station. He felt the soft hand rest onto his back and it dragged him back to current time. He quickly wiped his eyes and stared into her beautiful brown eyes. "Neil... I have cooked.." he smiled "Im not really hungry.. sorry.. I have to pop out" he rose to his feet and she followed him out of the bedroom "Where are you going?". He smiled "Work.. I wont be late". Grace watched as he slammed the door shut behind him and she walked into the kitchen and blew out the candle she had rested onto the kitchen table and poured the wine from the glassess down the sink.

_Now she's gone _

_And I'm picking up the pieces_

_ I watch you cry_

_ But you don't see that I'm the one by your side_

_ 'Cause she's gone _

_In her shadow is it me you see?_

_'Cause all that's left is you and I _

_And I'm picking up the pieces she left behind_

Smithy rested down next to him in the graveyard and smiled slightly "Alright?". Neil didnt speak he just smiled slightly and gestured to the flowers he had layed. "Im sorry... stupid question". Neil smiled "I still think about her... all the time.." Smithy smiled "I think about Kerry..." he paused and glanced over the graveyard "And Louise.. but it just makes me thankfull I have found love again". Neil nodded "I love Grace.. I really do but how do I just forget.. its getting in the way". Smithy sighed "Unfortunatly mate... it always will... but if you can make it work.. you owe it to yourself to be happy". He smiled "I wish things had turned out different..." Smithy smiled "Would it of changed things?". Neil shook his head "I love Grace.. but I loved Andrea". Smithy smiled "It is possible to love more than one person but... Andrea is gone so you have to let yourself be happy". Neil sighed "Grace found a photo of Andrea and I.. I flipped out at her, shouting at her.." Smithy sighed and Neil continued "All she said was we looked happy... and I lost it with her.. I dont understand how I managed it but in that split second I wasnt even sure who I was angry at". Smithy smiled "I know that story.. me and Moss have had countless arguments about my past.. its hardly like she is little miss innocent but she feels so threatened.. how ever much I tell her I love her.. she thinks its a competition". Neil smiled at him "You know what I could do with a drink" Smithy rose to his feet "Tell me about it". They began walking towards the gates and he glanced back at the flowers he had just layed "Andrea was perfect but then so is Grace". Arriving at the pub the two men ordered their drinks and rested down at the table "You and Andrea?" Neil smiled and he noticed Smithy was obviously uncomfatable "No rows.. but I guess you are the only other person who really knew her..". Smithy glanced down "After Kerry I was lonely... we got talking.. it was just a few kisses you know.. she told me she was in love with someone.. wouldnt say who.." a smile traced Neils lips and Smithy laughed "I wanted her.. I did but she knocked me back... her heart was with you". Neil smiled "Thanks Smithy". He nodded "And dont worry.. I will be keeping my hands well away from Grace.. my heart lays with Stevie.." he took a final sip of his half full pint and smiled "And I am going to go and tell her so". Neil sighed as his younger colleague left, he did love Grace but he still had Andrea in his heart and he felt so lost.

_ I found a photograph behind the TV_

_ You look so happy are you missing the way it used to be? _

_And I have changed this room around more often lately_

_ It's clear that we_

_ And these four walls_

_ Still known as hers and yours._

_Perfect part _

_She's flawless _

_She's the other woman_

_ Shining in her splendor _

_You were lost_

He pulled up outside his house and glanced up, the lights were on and he knew she was home, her car was still outside. He stared at the house, he couldnt stop the thoughts that entered his head. He could still hear the shot ring through the air as he thought back "I know things that are gunna mean big changes..." she had said and he had told he didnt care. "Smithy I love you..." she grinned and he couldnt help the huge grin that had covered his face, that covered his face now as he thought back "Yeah?" he asked and she nodded "Yeah.." the shot rang in his ears and he felt the tears burn in his eyes at the memory. His phone ringing in his pocket pulled him from his trance and he answered it quickly. Hiding his tears "You sitting out there all night.. or gunna come inside and talk to me?". Smithy felt a smile trace his lips as he glanced up to where she stood in the window, she waved her hand and he grinned "I love you Stevie Moss". He saw the smile that emerged on her lips "And I love you too Dale Smith". He walked up the path and she had opened the door for him, he grinned at her and she smiled slightly "I think we need a chat Smithy". She led him through to the living room where his box remained on the table, the lid next to it and the pictures laying on the top. She rested down and he sunk down next to her "Are you leaving me Moss?" he asked softly and she smiled "Not unless you want me to..." she paused as she stared into his eyes "I want you to talk to me... to open up" he sighed "Its not that easy". She smiled "Smithy.. I know its not easy but.. Im here with you.. and if you fall apart I can help you but only if you let me... please open up". He smiled "What do you want to know... I loved her.. I loved them both" he lifted the photos into his hands and smiled at her "I love you too". She smiled "I feel like Im in a shadow Smithy... that I just cant compete". He laughed as he placed the photos back to the box "You dont have to Moss... I love you with all my heart.. they are my past and I wouldnt change that cause it made me who I am today... but its you I love.. its you I want" he smiled "Kerry... she was everything.. she was beautiful, sexy and everyone wanted her... and she wanted me and I did love her I do love her... but she is gone.." she interupted "Am I worth it?" he smiled "Of corse Stevie.. you are more than worth it".

_Now she's gone _

_And I'm picking up the pieces_

_I watch you cry_

_ But you don't see that I'm the one by your side_

_ 'Cause she's gone _

_In her shadow is it me you see?_

_'Cause all that's left is you and I _

_And I'm picking up the pieces she left behind_

_Are we liars in denial?_

_Are we smoke without the fire?_

_Tell me please is this worth it?_

_I deserve it_

He forced his key into the lock and pushed the door open. He glanced up the stairs as she appeared at the top "Neil.. I was starting to worry". He didnt reply and she watched as he headed straight into the kitchen. She made her way down the stairs and stared at him "Where have you been?". He smiled at her "No where important". She sighed "You have been drinking Neil.. I can see it in your eyes.. who have you been with?". He sighed "Does it matter?" he shouted and she nodded "It matters to me.. I thought we were in a relationship.. Im starting to wonder if there is any point in us bothering". He moved over to her taking her hand in his as she tried to walk away "I went to the graveyard and then to the pub.. with Smithy". She glared at him, her eyes burning into his, but calmly she asked "So what can he say that I cant?". He smiled "He can talk about Andrea.. and he knows how much it hurts to lose someone you love". She glanced down "But Andrea is gone.. Im here now". He nodded "I know.. I know.. and you shouldnt have to deal with this but.. I cant help the fact this still hurts me". Grace smiled "Am I always going to be in her shadow... will I ever be the one you want?". He struggled over his answer and it seemed he had taken to long as she stormed through the house and back up the stairs. He chased after her and followed her into the bedroom "Grace... I dont want to lose you... it is hard having to pick the pieces of your life up off the floor and Andrea will always have a place in my past but that doesnt make me love you any less". She smiled "I need some space.. I am going to go and stay at a friends".

_'Cause she's gone _

_And I'm picking up the pieces_

_ I watch you cry _

_But you don't see that I'm the one by your side_

_ 'Cause she's gone_

_ In her shadow is it me you see?_

_'Cause all that's left is you and I _

_And I'm picking up the pieces _

_She left behind_

Neil had spent most of the next day in his office, trying to avoid the many people that came and went through CID, he had watched Grace intently but he just couldnt find the words to go and speak to her, however much he wanted to. He knew the day was passing at a fast rate and he smiled as a faint knock sounded the room "Alright?" Smithy smiled as he pushed the door closed and Neil sighed "Not really...". Smithy sighed "You not sort things?". Neil rose to his feet and stared out at Grace "I love her Smithy... and I want to make her happy but I feel..." Smithy smiled as Neil struggled over his words "Like you are cheating Andrea?". Neil nodded slightly and Smithy smiled "Its natural... I feel like it too... but then when I look at Stevie I cant imagine my life without her and although I know I will always think of Kerry and Louise... my life is with Stevie now.. and I want to make her happy". Neil smiled "I want to make Grace happy". Smithy moved to the door "Then remmeber that Andrea is in the past... Grace is your future". He walked out into the main CID room and Neil noticed him wink at Stevie and she got up and followed him from CID, he didnt want to know where they were going or what they were doing. He turned his attention back to Grace, he knew Smithy was right and he had to show Grace he loved her, but it wasnt that easy, how did he prove to her she was the only one he wanted now and that she could save him.

_Ooh, I'm picking up the pieces _

_Of a broken heart _

_Who will save them?_

_Who will save them?_

_I'm picking up the pieces _

_Ooh, I'm picking up the pieces _

_Somebody save me _

_Somebody save me_

_ Oh, oh, ooh, ooh._

"I do love you" he smiled as he lent over her shoulder "I dont doubt that but right now Im working Gov" she rose to her feet and headed to the door, Stevie smiled as she passed and glanced over as Neil flumped into the chair. She chased after the tall detective "Grace.. hey.. wait up". The detective smiled "Yes Serge.." she smiled "Listen.. I have been talking to Smithy and we would love it if you and Neil would come over for dinner tonight?". Grace shook her head "Im sorry but.." Stevie cut in "About eight?" Grace sighed "Neil and I..." Stevie cut in "Are rowing.. yeah I get that believe me.. Im battaling the same fights everyday but you love him.. its worth making it work.. like me and Smithy... see you at eight". The dinner was going well although Neil hadnt spoke to Grace and she was hell bent on ignoring everything he did say. The two men were in the kitchen washing up when Neil smiled to the younger Inspector "I officially give up.. I have lost her.." Smithy shook his head "No.. you havent.. just talk to her". Neil nodded "You know what.. you are right" he headed out of the kitchen and into the living room "Stevie.. sorry can you give us a second". She smiled as she rose to her feet. "I know Im not the most sensitive.. or the most caring.. or loving... I know that you are amazing and you could do and deserve so much better than me.. but I do love you.. with all my heart and soul.. so please.. just one more chane.. to prove Andrea is my past and you.. and only you are my future?".


End file.
